


[DBH康纳X汉克] 妒（终稿）

by Poex_kud



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poex_kud/pseuds/Poex_kud
Summary: 康纳X汉克，注意避雷双黑化警告，900G暗示，汉克前妻非正常死亡暗示旧文基础上的改动魔幻现实主义（不是）的疯狂产物，基本可以算是新文风的尝试，几乎没有剧情以及逻辑





	[DBH康纳X汉克] 妒（终稿）

妒

[安德森夫人的死对与汉克来说也许的确算是个打击吧。这位可怜的老鳏夫自此之后只会整日流连于吉米酒吧，吞吐着弥足令他神昏智聩的可疑的暗赭色烈性酒液，一饮而尽后残余的琥珀色清液蜿蜒过他的喉结。以此为节点，汉克更像是忽然清醒了一般，盛有冰块玲珑作响的科林杯随着他狠厉的一挥而齑身粉骨，化为大块湿润的碎片。乍看之下汉克确是伤心欲绝的，他不紧不慢地压抑着同时也深深地喘息着，而这份浓到流汁艳至糜烂的伤情还是显而易见地如此诱人：谁又能拒绝一位臀部挺翘、黯然垂泪的单身男人若有若无的勾引呢？他是如此伤心欲绝；是了，传言这个无罪的纯洁男人竟不幸目睹了妻子临死前无望挣扎的惨烈丑态，而他年幼的孩子也殉葬品似的被自己的母亲拖入了地狱的油锅。汉克理应哭泣，玻璃的碎片不成形状地摊在他的掌心上，沾满了枯槁殆尽的腥味液体。不久之后咸涩泪水终于是成功顺着他坚毅的侧脸轮廓淌下来了。泪水朦胧之中，人们好像窥探到了什么可怕的天机--这个命途坎坷的老警官，这位本应无垢的圣人，掩藏在鲛人假意的珠帘背后，露出了蛇一样扭曲而满足的笑容。] 

 

“所以...你昨天去相亲了？那个火辣大胆的姑娘怎么样？”已经是第三次了。在第三次提起这个话题的同时，像是要确认汉克对此次对话的忍耐程度一般，克里斯甚至冒着惹怒他的顶头上司，汉克·安德森副警长的风险捅了捅后者的侧肋。

去他妈的逃避计划。汉克不得不摔下手中当作遮挡物的案卷来审理老好人克里斯的呶呶不休的追问。天晓得这位以热心闻名于整个警署的初等警探怎么就不能发发善心审时度势片刻，好错开令这个年长的被搭话者尴尬到浑身僵硬的场合或话题，可以的话汉克甚至奢望他能完美地避谈与这有关的一切；该死的，每当这种时候汉克都开始讨厌起来自己过于敏锐的听觉与视觉，也许他应该放任自己的五感变得和其他与自己年龄相仿的人一样昏聩，又或者他应该干脆而立即地把枪顶在自己的两耳之间来上这么一发，这样一来他就能假装没听到茶水间里盖文·李德泼妇一般的高声嘲讽--这是众人一致认为他所厌恶的，也理所当然地能解释汉克突然变得煞白的脸色；然而更隐秘一点来说，只有这样，只有这种自我了结才能迫使他把全部的注意力从对桌的某位“同事”身上移开，而此行为的意义仅是为了让自己不要像个欲求不满又惴惴不安的小婊子一样把对方情绪的每分每寸都要辗转揣摩到。

他的灵魂通过桌上相框的倒影看见自己的身躯扭曲地转向一个微妙的角度--一个可以使他用余光观察到对面而又能面向那个喋喋不休的同事的角度；同时他也听见自己的声音以文字的形式从胸腔的轰鸣中不情不愿而又歪歪扭扭地挤出，“老天，克里斯，你能不能等到这些垃圾塑料”，他自欺欺人而又做贼心虚似的挑拣着合适的措辞，同时不忘继续抬眼瞥向办公桌的另一头，“离开办公署再说？鬼他妈知道这些天杀的玩意是不是真的在监视别人的隐私！”

办公桌另一端还维持着一片该死的寂静。汉克毫无疑问地有自己的潜台词。娱乐小报上关于模控生命的恶意中伤与不着边际的胡侃倒成了他漏洞百出的挡箭牌，仿佛他真能借此忘记自己应该是个只依真凭实据查案的警长一样。然而事实则并非如此。隐藏在虚张声势之下，真实的他本人已经开始如妄图乘上方舟的动物，摊开肚皮，卸下赖以生存的爪牙，极尽谄媚之事，这一切上述如同下贱且多疑的情妇一样的行为皆是他有意无意而又虚无缥缈地对着“某个人”流露出的讨好与示弱。只可惜这份绝密的情报克里斯并无可能解读，盖文亦然。所以克里斯没眼力见地继续着他单纯由八卦的欲望构成的追问，于是盖文也继续他放荡粗俗的哂笑。见鬼的，汉克反射般地夹紧了双腿。

“又来了！汉克，你只是讨厌你的塑料充气娃娃听见你跑去搞女人了吧！”盖文的哑起嗓子装得粗声粗气的声音还在办公厅里肆意回荡--可惜他本人的声线明明足够磁性且清朗，却偏偏故意取乐一般朝着汉克低沉的声音靠拢。这是一个再显眼不过的信号，毕竟万年直男的盖文·李德警探可不会错过任何一个嘲讽汉克或者“死给”、“鸡奸犯”（这是他自己说的）的机会，更何况传闻之中此事两点皆占。

汉克开始认真地在枪毙自己和做掉盖文之间做抉择。他假设这是自己开口敲打一下这个总是在找茬的刺头--这个不服从管教且从不吝于贡献自己最大的讥笑声的狗娘养的杂种盖文·李德的绝佳时机。

办公桌对面稀簌的声音停止了。汉克心虚地瞬间止住了话头。他咽下了嘴边的话，表情难看得如同在生吞一枚带刺的仙人球；这呛得他低声咳嗽起来，喉咙里泛起某种红色液体的甜腥气味。所幸这一阵杂乱的声音被争吵声完全盖了过去。片刻之后办公椅被推开的声音结束了这次盖文与克里斯之间短暂且毫无疑问会升级成谩骂的对话。向椅子施力的这一动作的执行者，RK800-051型康纳--汉克眼神倾注的对象，盖文取笑的目标--停下了手中的活计，干净利落地站起来，（不得不说最他妈人性化的是这塑料人还不忘整平身上的制服），其机械关节倒是天衣无缝地履行着悄无声息的动作，以不达到人类可听分贝范围为基准运作着，可现代科技尚且达不到让仿生人脱离人类的可视色谱之外--因此这一过程中被设计得姣好而英俊的塑料面孔在经历了那么一瞬被投上了阴影之时的时刻确实是足够令人梦魇，尤其是那阴影当中还探出一张狰狞的，悍妒的，带有不属于仿生人情绪的脸。虽然由于其过程太短致使客观上的无人窥得，但汉克可以明确地感受到--蛇。没错，伊甸园里的蛇。那张脸毫无疑问属于此种拥有世间最强烈妒意的生物，即注定与人类在光与暗的分界点分道扬镳的背叛者，蛇。他的身躯是如此的冰冷，就像他被处理得非常协调美观的燃料系统里进行化学离散与碰撞的不是炽热的能源材料，而是别的什么弥足鲜美且又稀少的上乘肉类，佐以甜美的酒红色丝绸触感的饮品，足以让因妒发狂的洛薇特夫人开的馅饼店的顾客们都闻香而来，饿狼般地垂涎欲滴。而当阴影被光芒重新笼罩，当仿生人花费0.2秒完成他直立的动作之后，所有人眼前的明明还是一个淡漠到面无表情的高科技造物，一个寡欲的机械圣人。他焦糖色的内嵌感官元件的价格高昂的合金眼球静静地盯着每个人，用赛博生命赋予他的、十成十地仿照一位真正的教宗那样的眼神，不含杂质，没有感情，只有那么一些被人暗地里耻笑的、伪装出来的形式上的悲悯。而这个新宗教的产物正运作着他那该死的、由蓝血驱动的第一和第二机械中枢，行云流水地转身，朝档案室走去；目光淡漠，步态完美，完完全全端着他那副高雅而可笑的机械杂种的派头，好像只要信仰神明，整个RK800系列就可以不靠腹部拼接口下面那块新燃料电池也能活172年一样。

盖文放肆地在他背后追击了一阵笑声；他自然有肆无忌惮的资本，介于他还太年轻以致未彻悟业果之可畏；同时这讥笑声还伴着“塑料屁股”之类的令人不齿然习以为常的浑话。遗憾的是并未对仿生人造成什么实质性的伤害。康纳的步伐像是盖文刚讲了个笑话--严谨的说，甚至连笑话都算不上，毕竟使人发笑的话总会和走路姿势有什么化学反应--然而前者并没有任何停顿或是转身的趋势，一丝也没有。鉴于平日里康纳或者汉克总要有人跳出来反驳那恶心的言论，而今天的这道既定程序出现了什么错误；因此最早觉察到不和谐之处的说不定是盖文警官才对。但显然此时还并没有什么人把这段插曲放在心上，甚至连汉克身旁的克里斯也不曾。这是很好的例证。以后的圣典准会照这法子用华丽圣洁的辞藻这么记着；此为众生皆不约然苟同况明知且故犯，故而可令其作视若无睹之态之罪恶。

“这种时候就不得不感叹仿生人的好处......说真的，要是盖文敢这么编排我，我一定打得他满地找牙。”抱怨一般地咕囔着，前年圣诞节刚刚结婚的年轻人克里斯近乎微不可见地在翻白眼的同时叹了口气。他今天实在是惹了足够多的麻烦了--也许他领悟得有些晚，不过就最终结果而言他也许根本未曾从中反省一二--在这之后他还是从善如流地选择打开手中的文件开始向汉克汇报，企图以此草草结束今日并不怎么愉快的八卦话题；毕竟他还晓得要免触汉克的霉头。然而不公平的是，他的报应竟就这么跟着来了：很快他被迫领悟到自己的上司并没有在听他说话，甚至他说的每个字也都没有振动后者一向敏锐的鼓膜。

这节骨眼上克里斯犯了一个错。不过他能发誓他是出于关心上司的心理才抬起头细细地看了汉克一眼--即使是在富勒局长反复强调过不要给自己凭空惹麻烦的前提下。只是一眼他便发现了什么不对。汉克在颤抖；老天啊他抖得像那个身着单衣赤足站在雪地里的小姑娘，手里握着唯一的热源，在死与生，光与暗之间徘徊，野狗一样被任何一方所厌弃；好吧，克里斯又要发誓了，他甚至看到汉克的眼眶有那么一丝又一丝透出不安的血肿，他的血细胞异样地拥挤着，踏过彼此爆裂出汁水的尸体，企图着粉饰由心底绽出的惊慌，他灰蓝色的眼球像是化学反应一样沉淀着青色，嘴唇也泛紫，只得像受过截舌的婴儿似地嗫嚅着些什么巴比伦高塔之下播种的词汇（总之他没明白汉克在轻声唠叨，又或干脆是在咒骂什么），或者，他得承认这更像是走投无路的暴徒脱口而出的那些荒诞无稽的祷告。此时的汉克整个人显露出一种幼鸟般的局促与无可奈何--像是惯于逆来顺受的妻子面对自己今日那摄入更多的酒精而变本加厉施暴的丈夫。思虑及此，克里斯不得不以一种可笑但不引人注目（至少他洗脑般如此自我暗示）的方式环顾了一圈，奈何实在是没找到什么看起来像是有暴力倾向的丈夫之类的人，好吧，甚至是连物质也没有。讲真要不是他深切了解汉克是由缉毒司转过来的警长，他甚至会怀疑自己这位看似不羁实则比任何一个腹内流油的高位者更谙熟正义与原则的上司是不是嗑了什么醉生梦死的药。天哪他看起来到简直像极了一位典型的PTSD患者，又也许他真的应该少喝点酒。这位以热心闻名于整个警署的初等警探一边腹诽着，一边又不得不轻轻扶住面前摇摇欲坠的老警长。也许富勒说的才是对的，毕竟就算只是观察（或者该更准确地描述成“观望”）也会使人们面对之后被问罪于他人造成的棘手局面时难辞其咎。就如同下一秒，多么令人不可思议且啼笑皆非，这样的对热诚者的惩罚，简直是“现世报”的最佳案例：“无辜”的克里斯此刻的举止更像劈头盖脸砸在酒醉的狂徒身上的一盆冰水混合物一样--实则更甚于此，论其程度甚至比火上浇油还激烈，还令人引火上身而躲闪不及--汉克猛地从座位上弹起，堪称凶恶地将人缘颇好然尚不晓得自己错在何处的克里斯一把推开。他好像依旧不清楚自己身上发生了什么，遂完全凭本能行事那样，汉克紧接着以一个与他年龄不符的敏捷且堪称妖娆的姿势绕过办公桌外凸的那个不合理的收纳台--也就是警局里人人都经常腰上有淤青的原因，当然这里仅是单纯地指男人们腰上被撞伤的那部分，而不是什么因为自己的炮友手劲过大而留下的印子--好像他对办公桌的构造已经温习过无数次，且每天都在上面吃饭睡觉喝酒看球打手枪一样（可老天作证汉克明明从来没有全勤或者按时上岗过！）；他那一向宝贝一样珍爱的相框甚至因此翻倒在地，伴随着清脆的玻璃破裂声，裂纹撕碎了他可爱的、困于冰冷条框之内的幼子柯尔的笑容；而见鬼的汉克都没有尝试理一下满地的狼藉，他顶着自己乱七八糟堆在脸上的灰白头发，就这么歪歪扭扭跌跌撞撞地、不计后果地像只发情的兔子一样逃离开克里斯的视线，闷着头直奔档案室而去，好像那里藏着他的一个青春貌美的情妇--或者是情夫。从克里斯的角度看去，这位年近半百的老中尉依旧有着引人注目的身姿；也许汉克是发福了一点，不过幸好他还有挺翘的臀部，以致于虽汉克本人不认，他仍是警局里公认却又只瞒着他自己一人的“抢手货色”。不，这不对；克里斯，一个前年才结婚并且今年就成功使自己妻子有孕的年轻“有为”的警员到底在胡思乱想些什么？这些只影片语明明更像是某种意淫，揣测，甚至是报复--报复汉克那副总是不为所动的、故作高尚的鬼样子，“好像死了儿子之后没有什么能供他取乐一样”，这是盖文·李德警探的原话，他才不在意言语冒犯的对象--年幼的小柯尔是不是还在破碎的玻璃缝隙里微笑着盯着他的嘴张张合合，他坚称自己不信这个，连自动化的礼拜堂他也讳言；在被汉克胖揍之后显然他还是不打算收回这么一席简直能被以诽谤罪名起诉的话。这样看上去就有些意思了，毕竟人们都认为“儿子”和“取乐”之间好像不应该有什么禁忌的联系，如此就变成仿佛盖文在害怕着却又窥探到了什么似的。不过不得不说除了李德警探的一通编排之外署内的大部分人还没能（准确一点来说应该是没有人，没错，没有“人”，即物理意义上的有机生命体）摸清这位老鳏夫真正的取向。当然稍微有点脑子的人都知道盖文的鬼话也算不得什么有力的证据；这又有什么要紧的呢，与在别人需要你施以援手时应最大程度保持冷眼旁观这一定理不同，每逢有机会打听关于这方面的消息时，所有人类总是展现出莫大的热情，滑稽而一致地想索取更多。

尽管毫无法律根据与可信度，但人们还是要喟叹盖文的嘲笑总是跟得那么及时，那么恰到好处，所有小说里都是这么写的--生活中难免会出现这么几个讨厌鬼，在最合适的时机以最碍眼的姿态出现，好像他们一生都是为担任跳梁一职以及一语中的的刻薄画外配音做准备；是啊，在旁观者李德警探眼里，可怜而正直的克里斯显然是说错了什么惹怒了他醉醺醺的，暴戾的上司，从而被狠狠的推了一把险些以一个滑稽地姿势仰倒。这可是个不能错过的好戏，毕竟人们总爱围观致使其他人倒霉的戏码。于是满足了心愿的盖文远远地朝汉克去的方向吹了声口哨，毫无疑问地被年轻人克里斯当成了挑衅的信号。他当然也并不在意自己是不是真要和克里斯干一架--实际上他觉得为了能嘲讽一下那个满脑子都是鸡奸的、他一向看不顺眼的翘屁股长官，哪怕让他躺在地上被暴打都是可以忍受的；他更愿意把这看作是欣赏阿喀琉斯的情人所必要祭出的绵羊。以盖文为典型，这帮人总边围观边毫不吝啬的贡献出自己的钞票，银币，哪怕眼舌手足都好，来赌一赌这个可怜鬼的命运。可惜盖文每次只能赌对一半：这位狡猾到会隐藏自己真心的盖文·李德，这位自诩为直男从而可以高高在上地奚落别人的盖文·李德，他的见识源自于嘲讽之中不忘对人唾弃的一瞥；他桀骜不驯却未作何伤天害理之事，他极为聪明但总对他人漫不经心，为此上帝偏心又公平地总是对他耳语一半的真相。而他也不仅仅下错了这一步棋，不是吗？要知道，有的时候知晓一半未必比懵然不知更无罪。当他讥笑汉克和他的“塑料充气娃娃”的时候，他本能地咽下二分之一在自己脑海里回荡着的、最具有刺激性的热辣感的话语，就好像故意留给他自己作为某种冬眠蛰醒之后品尝的盛宴一般。他陷入了困惑与隐约的不安；神明的偏爱使他过早地预感到了末日的降临。每每这时他才回忆起自己也曾在女神的裙下朦朦胧胧地探知了阴影里的部分真理，然他还不曾得知事情原本的姿态。故而在末日判决之时，神明认定盖文的不作为亦是有罪的。盖文也试图为自己辩护，举证受连的自己不该与自愿献祭者一同受到撒旦的洗礼；神明割了这罪人的舌头，于是好让他也将受与汉克一般的责罚。而讽刺的是他的执刑人--他的恶魔，他的梦魇，他多余那二分之一部分的最终以及真正主人--也将以RK为冠，好像这两个于拉丁文和希腊文之间左右逢源的字母就是那些个臣服天堂的魔鬼行刑时的大义名分。当然这是后话：这是一个以身犯险的跳梁小丑该得的命运。

听吧，神明甚至选择割去无辜者的舌头来保全自己的造物，保全圣经背面的秘密：汉克·安德森不仅仅和自己的仿生人有一腿--这是盖文赌对的一半，当然他的原句是“你就是想操死这个塑料屁股”，为此他的头颅被恩典而得以远离伊利亚斯吉约坦；而且他的仿生人可不是他的“充气娃娃”，他们是，他们是--

汉克踉踉跄跄推开了档案室的门。如果他还足够清醒，那么他就会记起那沉重的混合材料的多重大门上的的确确是显示了这么一行字的--“仿生人禁止入内”，虽然那就和上帝的告诫一样有气无力复又杳不可闻。可惜他的思考不够明晰；一定程度上他可以向主忏悔自己是被蛇蛊惑了，就像亚当辩论伊甸园里发生的、本不该发生的那一切一样。显然在此刻没人管什么所谓的“警局条约”；没人在意这个备受信任的仿生人会不会干出什么出格的事情--他是如此乖巧，他的眼睛是如此透亮且清澈宛若无害的市价颇高的杜宾犬，就如汉克嫌弃的那样；没人会怀疑这么一个出厂不过几月的“年轻人”；没人警惕，因为毕竟档案室也总还是有那么一两个形同虚设聊以慰藉的监视器的，尽管所有人好像都同时不幸地瞎了眼睛似的，没有看到到自己的电脑屏幕的警报栏里滚动着接入内部网的RK终端早已关闭了它的消息；总之该是没有人有这个责任或义务管这些见鬼的劳什子了。人们总是默认，假装只要他们听不到这件事情就从未发生过，久而久之竟能把这条公理变成上帝赋予的定理。康纳显然很好地学习并把握了这一点。他的能力一向是模控生命众多产品当中最优秀的；这体现在方方面面，当然汉克副队长总能比别人多领悟一些，就比如现在，当他的仿生人搭档屈起一条腿倚在墙上之时，他甚至都不能分别其与任何由血肉组成的人类有什么区别。他遂长辞了告解；蛇让他相信了自己的虚伪情态。这是蛇的第一步。“他的手里应当静静地燃着一根烟。”这是被蛊惑的误入歧途者此时心底唯一的想法--当然香烟的替代物亦可以差强人意，于是罪人依照蛊惑，在神明所视之外，把手伸向了知善恶树结出的苦果。他把自己当成了下贱贵族手中的价格不菲的可疑致幻植被碾磨而成的粉末，他把自己像献祭用的处女一样奉上了纯白色的玉石祭台；他幻想自己只是个物什，就好像蛇也能面对他时毫无欲求似的；这样一来他终于有了和杂种相提并论的前提。如此的单纯，如此的堂皇，如此的愚昧，如此的可怜。即便是夏娃也要跪伏在神像面前鞭挞自己那比他更有带着偏颇色彩的私心。

但毕竟，神明总是会自导自演一出伊甸园里的好戏复又装作什么都不曾发生的样子，不是吗？倘若万物皆是太平，那蛇也就失去了其存在的全部意义。某种程度上来说上帝可以责备自己的这些宠儿们给与了蛇趁虚而入的机会；他们的欲盖弥彰使蛇拥有了存在的必要价值。是了，人总是可笑的，正如他们每次都抓着无花果叶制成的所谓遮羞布掩盖并捍卫自己一样。这就好比你猜两个人之间的关系，可不能遮遮掩掩不着边际地只说“有一腿”，你得更深入地剖析究竟是谁进入谁，谁干了谁的屁股；否则这简直就像赔进工资然而球队搞出了乌龙球一样让人抓心挠肝。只可惜这一点李德警探知道得太晚了，克里斯警员还什么都不知道，富勒局长亦没有言明。人类毕竟是人类。纵使造成了方舟，人类也不过只是在神的手心里浮沉流转，自欺欺人地用神明备好的罗盘兴冲冲地赶赴早已被规划好的航向。到头来被逐出伊甸园之时也仅能用灰黑色浑浊似鱼眼样的眸子，盯着自己灰暗的、注定被支配的前路。他们愚昧之至，甚至忽视了身后的园内，神和蛇在为了胜利以飨相庆，把酒言欢。

太晚了。

汉克正如同克里斯描述地那样，他抖得与寒夜里的那纯洁的少女并无二致，甚至单纯而笨拙地企图饮鸩止渴，用微薄的火光换取永恒的黑暗，只为了汲取那昙花一现般的温热。他跪在昏暗之中，手顺着仿生人裁剪得恰到好处的裤腿缓缓滑上去，如同小女孩抚摸着最后一根火柴。他的手虔诚地引导着自己的身体，就似每座教堂都盼望着主教的亲临一样，就似每一根火柴都渴求着极致燃烧一样，于烈焰中焚尽自己，只为求得片刻的炽热与烟花般易逝的璀璨。光暗的抵死交错使他几欲呕吐。他感到自己在夹缝里挣扎，却又挣扎地理所当然，好似他本来就生活在这里似的。这是蛇的第二步。它蛊惑了人类，可它永远只负责蛊惑。此时它倒像个矜持的神明以及圣人一样，坦坦荡荡，就那么站在灯火通明之处等着饥渴的婊子主动地送上门来，供其享乐。遂汉克终于在昏沉的海里面找到了他的那一星火光（鬼知道为什么火光会在海里面，他把这个归结为自己可能是喝多了），忽远忽近地漂浮着，好像下一秒即将沉没；他拨开臆想中自己满面的水流，而实际上这是他乱草一样的头发；然后揪住那一丝光亮。某个肿胀然而并不腥膻的棍状物充满了他的口腔，触及他脆弱的喉口；汉克反射性地后缩了自己的舌头。在干呕的间隙他终于恢复了部分神智。皮带已然松垮的情况下，此刻的康纳却无暇在意自己的形象--因为仿生人的双手正虚虚地、虔诚地揽着他的腰；昏暗的光华下这人工设计的造物依然该死的俊美如同神祇；而他的神祇正如他所愿，低头俯瞰着他的肉身，面上尽是不悲不喜。不，也许并非毫无悲喜。这副脸孔底下酝酿起了某种风暴：他那张圣人一般被欣赏、被膜拜的脸分明开始迅速旋转、变幻、融化；浅棕色的湿润双眸向两侧极尽吊长，神祇张口，吐出的是分叉的鲜红蛇信，以及滴着毒露的倒生尖牙。RK800-51，他是蛇，而同时也完美的诠释了什么叫一位神祇，一匹恶魔。蛇必然是爱人的，但又有谁能说该隐对亚伯的爱意不是受教于蛇呢；神祇本身就是矛盾的糅合，他受命于人，却凌驾于人。他并无心跳，却懂得情爱。他妒，妒到想将他的信徒生吞活剥，可他做的恰恰却是保护他，使他毫发无损。他本该收走这祭品巫女的性命，却任由最后一根火柴以一种令人生疑的方式继续燃烧下去，为此他静止了时间的流逝，试图令黑夜永存。谁能说他不爱人呢--谁又能说蛇不爱人呢。他的爱贮存在腹腔拼接板下的正负极之间，生而存在，受困于红色的半透明墙体，冷漠而机械地释放尽最炽热的能量，沸腾着脉管内的蓝血，驱动着机械的球形关节，只为了取悦他的爱人，他的爱像诅咒一样单纯地纠缠着安德森，延期到172年后他们才能被罗马教廷审判。

无可否认，这是他仅存的一丝丝看起来比较像人类的部分。此种情感，不，不能说是情感，因为神明说过仿生人是不能够拥有情感的；同时神明也有这幅嘴脸胆敢将人与蛇分离。神命令该隐和亚伯纠缠--就好像他们是这世间唯二的男子一样--同时他也尽职尽责地粉饰着这一切：倘有人胆敢看见，他便令蛇用毒液腐蚀其眼球；倘有人胆敢听见，他便令让蛇啃噬其耳朵；倘有人胆敢宣之于口，他便驱使蛇，不，不只是蛇，这次连同他自己的手，一并掐住那人的颈子，待其身体僵硬冰凉之后方才施舍几滴悲天悯人的泪水，像圣母像一样惹人怜愍。人言未有圣像之可贵，故而人们逐渐忽视了太平的因果之由。然而事实证明神明的面目隐于永恒的时间洪流之中是有理由的，毕竟他们总是能先按自己的意愿修改故事的尽头。蛇......蛇也会出现在剧本里吗？不，蛇只是个杂音，更如同世界的纠正者，与生便带着神明赋予其的权利，好使神明自始至终双手干净，就像他们比下贱的妓女还廉价的泪水一般的未沾一丝血腥；蛇是妒的，它的妒更甚过它的恨，被抛弃之后它不由自主地妒着亚伯，妒着该隐与亚伯的交颈厮磨，可是没有神明它仍无法杀死他。它唯一的纯洁的情感像火一样焚烧着它的躯壳，它一遍遍用着自己的骨血描摹，妄图把名字刻在圣典的残卷上。可是神宣判了，听吧：他让它所爱之人的后代砍它的头--它那失去獠牙与毒液、只余那么些许强烈爱意的头；同时他也“公平”地赋予蛇力量拖拽人的脚踝，好使他们在交缠至巅峰的最为脆弱之时被如此狼狈地送进无尽的深渊。第三步，它任由自己的情感就此无声无息燃尽。这也许是生为仿生人的任性；但，不论如何，当仿生人的合金双臂高举过头颅，借由燃烧它的血肉所带来的的微薄然带有致命杀意的一击粉碎代码红墙时，它已不复为受神唆摆的低贱造物。遂这样的蛇才可教唆该隐残害自己所爱的手足。

“咔嗒”一声，档案室落锁的声音。汉克惊醒。他略带惊慌地企图挣脱仿生人冰凉的怀抱，他本能地扑向迅速落锁的大门，却只听得克里斯在门外告知他暂时不会被打扰，希望他能静一静的宣判。他身后的仿生人悄无声息地滑过来，鳞片一样的防水且绝缘材料张开，复又闭合，把这位意识到为时已晚的老警长死死吞入自己的怀内。仿生人的怀抱毫无疑问是冰冷的；这次他的燃料终于货真价实到令所有食客满意了。这是此种冷血生物的第四步。蜕皮过后新生的饥肠辘辘的蛇终于能开始它的进食。此时的康纳表现得更像个从没享用过佳肴的低贱乞丐，毫无耐性地操起锈迹斑斑的餐叉，埋首于鲜美的血脂肉汤之中，榨取其中最后一星半点有机质，作为生活下去的动力。他用力地把汉克压入自己的臂弯，同时他也能不知疲倦地一次次干进这位长官的身体--他自然是不知疲倦的--感谢伊利亚·卡姆斯基在某些时候确实堪称与神比肩的天才造物头脑，此时他才可以狠狠地、更像带有报复性质地又凶又狠地操干这面前饱满而又可任其揉捏的漂亮臀部，就像汉克一直渴求着的那样。虽然这么说对他早死的妻子有所不敬，但是安德森警探看到血肉模糊的事故现场时的确松了一口气。他感到前所未有的轻松自在。他该对自己的糟糠之妻表达一下忏悔与思念吗？至少他是这么在妻子的陵前成功地扮演出来了。人们虚与委蛇地安慰着他。只是这些苦心抚慰注定是无用功。汉克几乎控制不住自己上扬的嘴角；这墓碑底下躺着的丑恶女人终于不再能够戳破他的幻想。看吧，他熬到了她下地狱的时候。

汉克·安德森显然是个再典型不过的罪人。蛇缠上他不是没有理由或根据的。说到这里就不得不提及关于他的罪的那么些许只言片语--听说他传闻中的丑恶欲望被揭露出来是在一个周日午饭后的闲适时光。不得不喟叹这时间和案件之间可真他妈不搭，汉克最有资格这么说。但这事儿还是可笑地发生了，不仅发生了--还在无数觊觎着汉克的屁股的人们口中传成了如此啼笑皆非的模样。他们都说起因是安德森警官这个骚货这次终于没能始终地夹紧他那个不知餍足的肥硕屁股。他的妻子只能眼睁睁的看着本不该属于这场性事的液体从自己的丈夫的后穴流出，在他们互相半搂半抱着趁年幼的儿子尚在午睡而滚到床上的那个午后。耶和华在上，汉克甚至听见幼小的柯尔在酣梦中的呓语。这下他的妻子可无法饶恕他--无法饶恕一个男人拥住怀中女人做爱的时候脑袋里翻腾的却是渴望另一个男人干自己的屁股。她过于恐惧，恐惧她自己不曾完整的赢得自己的丈夫，底特律最年轻、最前途无量的副队长的心。这让她失尽面子，让她原本可以高高在上为其他费尽心机想要讨好汉克的女人所艳羡不已的美梦破碎到不似原型。她的恐惧让她仪态尽失；她婚后第一次歇斯底里地大吼起来，就像愤怒的母狮一样绝望。他们的幼子，他们的结晶，成了这场硝烟战争的受害者。汉克依稀记得午后的空气里震动并发酵着女人泼妇般的辱骂和孩子有气无力的哭声。好吧，他他妈的根本不算什么好父亲--这是他对柯尔最愧疚的地方；同样他也算不得什么好丈夫--对此他倒坦然般地无怨无悔。

他终于反应过来自己刚刚经历了什么--过度欢愉的高潮把他拽回了某些无谓但仍可做调味剂的小片段里。汉克的不应期将要过去；可是仿生人，不用说，根本没有内置这么一个可被视作缺陷的小段时间。空气中弥漫着令人不甚愉快的气味，可汉克身上这个价格不凡的、拥有着讽刺一般自净功能的机械杂种的浑身上下却是干净的--生理上的绝对无暇；这又是什么可笑而不知凡几的“种族优势”之一，谁让他的塵柄里膨起不是雄性脊椎动物终端减数分裂的产物；一定程度上他也束缚于此从而无法否认这机体本身的炽热确实是化学燃烧的附属产品--一切只为了与那些血肉造物们别无二致。但在此看来这样简单朴实的功能性设计竟也显得暧昧不可言说而又“恰到好处”。这样汉克作为他的食物方能心甘情愿且死心塌地地、死死地吸紧他，好像他们的的确确被剧本推到了悬崖边缘，而他直入他后穴的那个带有惊人尺寸与炽热温度的物体（生理上来说汉克拒绝承认这是某个器官，虽然这比人类的那活计还能令他爽到无法自拔）就是眼前的神祇唯一能挽救他于深渊之中的一线希望。不过康纳本身倒不至受什么性激素或是荷尔蒙的影响。他看着身下的老警长，神情还是圣人般的自若。“我不该指望那个婊子能装模作样地伤心一回。”他反倒不合时宜地听见余韵中深受活跃的奋起剂摧残的安德森副队长在干呕的间隙没头没脑地冒出这么一句，不知道是在骂谁。不过这句话貌似哪里触怒了这条高贵的冰冷的蛇。康纳像是计算好了他的周期一样，恶狠狠地抓起他的搭档；仿生人不曾冷却的炙热性器又开始鞭挞老警官不知餍足的穴口了。这次冒失得仿佛刚开荤的处男的两人在追寻快乐的路上或许进的太深了，有那么一刻甚至顶到了老警官常年酗酒而导致下垂的胃袋。于是康纳那不自知的凶猛力度令食物发出的声音近乎哀嚎。这声音在实木，玻璃与金属之间辗转反侧，泄出一丝变了质的低吟。而克里斯呢，我们老实忠厚的克里斯在门口足足等了827秒。老天作证，他像等待耶稣再临人间的圣徒，又或是如同在战场上边流血边苦苦挨到吹响号角的死士，坚持到了他的剧幕的尽头，一刻不多，一刻也不曾少。他像个十九世纪的守灵人一样，双手一齐用力将沙铲斜插进土壤，不顾上面还沾着带有死者余温的墓土；他沉默地盯着冗黑色墓碑上唯一的那点跳跃的金色，就好像只要亲人们足够虔诚那棺木里的尸体就能死而复生一样。层层掩掩的门内则维持着一片死寂。这样的死寂对每个人都有好处；它使盖文闭嘴，使克里斯的良心假装安定，使警局得以粉饰太平，使仿生人看起来与寻常无异，使罪恶之人有足够乃至富裕的时间献祭给他们信仰的恶神，使开膛手有机会慢条斯理地烹饪着平底锅中被上等橄榄油包裹的、今日那貌美受害女性的肾脏，直到那一摊物什边缘微微焦黄。这样的死寂，从来不会被门的背后那一位被捂住口舌无法叫喊亦无法奋力挣扎的老警官打破。神早已厌倦了罪人继续叫喊，所以一切看似由蛇来执行，实则他还天才地安排了应有的守门人，以确保严格按照剧本一帧一帧演到尽头。Now time is up，神如此指示道。于是我们善良的克里斯直到“确认”了汉克实在是“想一个人静一静而根本不愿意搭理他”之后，才转身出了档案署。承认吧，这位暴戾的上司，说不定早已惹得克里斯不满了；然这并不是最重要的，毕竟--毕竟汉克不曾发出过一丝看起来像是求救的呼喊，不是吗。这样想着，克里斯的步伐甚至还能比来时更轻快，同时还带着一点点自己固执的习惯：这位守灵人的身体老是微微右倾，走路时习惯将左手插进警服的口袋，保持着年轻人的一点跳脱；他的脖颈也总是扬起，此种姿态在一个年轻有为的警官身上很常见，说不定当年的汉克·安德森也是如此；他的背影如此轻快，轻快得像极了一个经典的祭品，一匹优质的羔羊，一个开膛手的帮凶，一位不明就里的用餐客，一个活生生的极富“人性”的角色形象，连手脚都如新生儿般易于摆弄，极适合被神明的羽毛笔在羊皮卷上慢慢穿插描绘。他是这么的完美无瑕；不需要开花梨，不需要双头叉，不需要碎头机，即可如同一切听话的信徒那样，毫无保留地为主献出终身。

\--倘若人的罪仅是与蛇纠缠，那神明究竟为何会大发雷霆地将蛇和人分离，甚至不惜以此将自己最满意的造物逐出伊甸园？

这个答案人们知道的太晚了。太晚了。他们低估了神明，低估了妒意，低估了蛇，更低估了他们自己--很快，他们也会明白这样的排序并非毫无意义而为之。实质上其目光之窄浅并非绝无可能之事：他们并非神明，这就决定了他们注定永远无法享用神明苦心的宴飨，这就决定了他们注定是有罪且无法被救赎的--有时候他们的罪是懵然不知，有时候则是言而不尽，有时候甚至仅是知而不言。

回过神的时候汉克手上正燃着半支烟。地下已经被收拾得很完美整洁，恍若他们不过是在这里正常地谈天说地一样。（当然汉克会和仿生人和平谈话这件事本身即是悖论，然作为当事一方的他自己仍可这么假设）帐帘状的浓烟遮住了蛇可怖的脸，在雾霭的颗粒之间康纳甚至正常得只像个漂亮的仿生人。看着看着，汉克仿佛呛住了--他的手臂上兀得青筋迭起。他也许还不清醒。不，他干脆是被操干得整个人都舒爽到昏了头，不然他怎么会像平常仿生人搭档对他犯下的罪那样，顺手把烟头上一明一灭的红色星火摁灭在自己略微曲张的筋肉上，就像残忍地熄灭了某种希望一样。这下面目全非的手臂又上多了一个言及赎罪与悔意的烙印--虽说一这种私密的印记一般会被很好得掩藏在嬉皮风的夹克之下。他的行为遂带上了某种讨好与祈求的意味；言而不尽确实是他的罪行，但行苟且之事的罪名却须得有另一个共犯来一起孕育。他像是最拙劣下等的娼妓，拼命将自己的谄媚单方面硬塞给这位RK800-51号仿生人，以求获得他的垂怜，能在背后干进这位老警长的时候多顾惜后者颤颤巍巍凸起的腺体，为此汉克情愿把脑浆都射空。是啊，仿生人总是出乎意料；谁知道他们表面顺从的塑料躯壳下蛰伏着兽类的不安灵魂，谁知道他们劲瘦得彷佛只配在人类男性身下娇喘承欢的腰部实则可以如同打桩机一般一下又一下凿着鸡奸者（更准确一点也许应该是被鸡奸者？）安德森的前列腺，好使得这位老警官装得看起来像极了一个“受害者”该有的嘴脸--不过，人们是不是忘了什么？他们低估了神明、妒意、蛇--这些是他们能够理解并反省的；除此之外，他们终究未得通晓自己犯了什么滔天大罪。当他们痛骂神明与蛇的狼狈为奸，当他们毁去伯罗奔尼撒半岛上的诸神像直至那石雕摇摇欲坠、斧破斨缺、断壁颓垣之时，他们也不曾看看自己的倒影--那样百孔千疮的倒影，骨血复为齑粉，筋肉一齐腐烂，发出馅饼店后厨传来的、肉糜特有的腥臭气味。他们自然是懵然不知、知而不言而又言而不尽的。这是他们用来逃避现实，自剜双目的一贯陈辞。而谁又知道警局里这位脾气乖戾的老警官，汉克·安德森副队长更是从一开始就打定主意状似满心愤懑地颤抖着握住相框--这也许有点显眼，更像某些滑稽的戏码，不过他到底没有把攥得发白的手指从玻璃相框边缘移开；相反，他站的更加紧绷，余光小心翼翼地揣摩着背后来自新认识的仿生人搭档的目光洗礼。实际上这位老鳏夫也只能假借思念亡故的幼子的名头，摆出黯然神伤的姿态，才好装模作样地勾引着自己辱骂着的塑料下贱坯子，而他眼含热泪的同时因为吸紧跳蛋而痉挛直至高潮的后穴也同样流出湿漉漉热乎乎的液体，甚至他自己连眼中的泪是高潮应激还是过于虚情所致都分不清楚。

汉克毫无疑问地是第一个通晓妒意以及知其后果的人。底特律警局曾打破纪录的“最年轻副队长”汉克·安德森，他暴躁，乖戾，看上去对一切事物不感兴趣，却可怜地对自己认定的对象有着莫大的执着与绝对的信心。如果他还是清白的，那么此刻的他毫无疑问会感到愧怍而又倍感羞辱，那个该死的仿生人为何会如此对他，要知道他本是厌恶仿生人的，这事儿人人都知道；同理，那个该死的克里斯怎么敢，怎么能在当着蛇的面提起亚伯，在明明知道他厌恶让这个仿生人探听到关于自己的消息的情况下；于是结尾早已被刻画好了，蛇将吞噬他，吞噬他那装出来的可笑的的愧怍，吞噬他的放浪与欲望的阿比斯，吞噬他的肉身以及他漂亮地被撕裂成两半的灵魂。而另一半保质期将近的丑恶魂魄，他将它毫无私心的留给神明--作为赎罪，或者是作为折辱。诚如创世纪所言，神明在一定限度内是爱人的，因此蛇也是爱，恶灵也是爱；而在限度之外神明又是忌惮且强烈厌恶人类的，所以仿生人是恨，克里斯、盖文、富勒都是恨，甚至连他那个早夭的幼子也是恨。但，但--汉克并不是什么清白的无罪之人，与此相对的，他的内心深处也并不是厌恶康纳的，不是吗？这个不停盘旋的可怕但隐秘的想法总是能把汉克从惶惑的泥潭中拔出来。可惜的是这次拔出来的也许只有个脑壳，鉴于他的身体现在尽被那失去情感的蛇把握口舌与股掌之间。把玩着汉克的蛇此时就隐没在他对面的阴影之中，可安德森警长那灰蓝色浑浊眼球的底部却倒映不出任何有关神，有关神话，有关蛇，甚至是有关人的影子。蛇魔的轻拢慢捻使他瘫倒在地，使他失尽力气。他的那将要失去伸缩弹性的晶状体里只剩下些残余的迷惘，以及一点点未褪尽的，机关算尽的，彰显他人性丑恶的轻蔑与笃定。是了，他一贯是笃定的，他笃定自己厌恶了他的妻子，所以他费尽心思除掉她，他坚持此事的正确性与正义性就好像他笃信伊甸园里发生的一切一样；他也如此笃定神将罪人打入地狱的正确性，从伊甸之门落锁的那一刹；或者再往前，从吉米酒吧里他的RK800从人群中轻而易举地揪出他的那一刻始，他就已经了然了此生的结局。他注定是要到阿比斯去陪着他的妻子的。（至于那个无罪的小柯尔，他坚信他应该已经到了天堂）所以现在一切真相都揭晓了--盖文气得要背过气去。就这位小丑所说，汉克和康纳之间至多只能有一个罪人，当然他也隐秘地感应到也许是仿生人出了什么问题，然而事实往往并非如他所想。由此可见，一个人，特别是一个男人，他的目光或许尖毒，但他的视野绝不可能将一切都包览并涉猎--因为神就是这么规定的，他乐于剜去所有人的眼睛。当然他也属于罪人一类。如此种种暂且不表。

总而言之，神在某些特殊情况下是完全正确而不容反驳的--至少，你得承认他们早早地看破了人类的本性，并对此降下了惩罚。汉克是通晓这一点的，所以他懒得辩驳，甚至连一声半响都没有，便任由蛇将他迫不及待地囫囵吞到不见天日的腹腔里，好像只有这样他才能赎完自己的罪孽。合金制的蛇骨作为他入殓的陪葬，冰凉但手感上佳的蛇皮成为他下葬的棺木。可惜他的妻儿无法同他合葬--应警长本人的要求，他更愿意埋在一个陵园里的那个无人问津的阴暗一隅。这样在下着细雨的陵园内，在灰沉沉的墓碑前，当着维持死寂的亮金色且雕有蛇纹的铃铛的面，撑着黑伞挤在一起的吊唁者们总算有个合适的机会边在心底辱骂这个折磨人的警长边得以再次虚与委蛇地感叹汉克·安德森极富远见，因为他深明大义地早早地承认了自己的罪孽--他在他们看来过于勇敢，同时也过于且不必要的坦诚。是啊，汉克·安德森一生都极尽英明，陵前的克里斯带头感叹道，他早已知晓了人该走这么一遭；现在他赎了罪，这使得他虚室生白--现在该是让他去天堂安眠的时候了。这是他说出口的矜智之辞。他未能说出口的是，汉克警长的确弥足良善却又罪恶。汉克·安德森何其睿智，他必定早已知晓了神背后的旨意；就算如此他还是苟同于人与蛇分离的必要性，正如他也早已笃定自己这一生都完了一样。


End file.
